


Genius

by Morethancupcake



Series: Simple and kind [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Insecurity, Jealous Bruce, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: "Stephen Strange is not an easy mad to get along with.He's brilliant, and never afraid to make people in the room aware of the fact. He's handsome, and knows it very well, Bruce can tell, from the way he sits down with them at Clint's invitation, the way he orders his drink and winks at Tony."





	Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Science Bros Week 2018 !! How amazing !!
> 
> I really hope you'll like where I'm taking this story. As usual, while some things are already planned, I'm writing as I go, so don't hesitate to ask, or comment, or give me your opinion.
> 
> Crossposted on Tumblr. 
> 
> http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/176233628789/genius
> 
> No beta involved, sorry in advance for all the typos remember English is not my first language ;)

Stephen Strange is not an easy mad to get along with. 

He's brilliant, and never afraid to make people in the room aware of the fact. He's handsome, and knows it very well, Bruce can tell, from the way he sits down with them at Clint's invitation, the way he orders his drink and winks at Tony.

Fast friends. 

Tony studies him for a handful of minutes, he smiles at the cynicism, he laughs in his glass, and Bruce watches his husband look at the newcomer with a new light in his eyes.

 

“It's actually hilarious.” Clint is a little tipsy, they're all a little buzzed after a day in the sun. He watches them walking to the shaved ice cart, and Bruce feels ashamed for the jealousy he's apparently wearing on his face. “They couldn't be more similar. Same jokes, same facial hair, they could be related.”

Bruce hums his answer, too busy studying the easy banter, the way they already seem so at ease with each other.

“You know Tony is madly in love with you, right ? Even after everything.” Phil is frowning, but Clint rolls his eyes, probably too tired and too happy to care.

“I know.”

 

Thailand had been Phil's idea. To spoil his husband for his birthday, yes, but also to celebrate their anniversary.

Tony had agreed with a tolerant smile, and Bruce had followed, a little puzzled at just why they were invited, but happy to spend another trip at peace.

 

Strange was not part of the plan. But after seeing him at their first destination, then the second, it had been difficult to avoid him.

Not that the others wanted to.

He was perfectly at ease,with them, sharing meals, tagging along during their visits.

It drove Bruce crazy.

 

“Where have you been ?”

Tony looks tired, and outside the sun is completely gone. Bruce had been the first out of the water, and they had parted with a few kisses, and Tony promising him to be there soon.

He's not mad, not exactly, just a little bored, and maybe a little worried.

“I took Stephen for a massage.” Bruce doesn't comment. Tony goes to the bathroom, and starts to get rid of his clothes, starting the shower. “He told me a little about why he's here alone. His fiancee's decided not to come, in the end. Former fiancee he supposes.”

“That must be tough.” Bruce doesn't offer more, not that Tony seems to want to talk more. He jumps into his shower, and Bruce goes back to his reader.

He tries to picture her. Or him, maybe ? He pictures someone tall, stunning, stylish. Someone as brilliant as he is, certainly. Someone sharp.

“We'll go tomorrow.” Tony is back from his shower, and Bruce startles a little, too lost in his own head. Tony is naked, tanned lines and muscles on display, completely unaware of his effect on people. “The massage place. They were pretty good, I'm not sure my back will ever recover from these hard beds.”

 

Stephen is not the brash man Bruce thought him to be. He's pleasant, and sweet, too. He laughs with Clint, and joins Phil for a hike they are not at all interested in. He takes Bruce to the small market nearby, and listens to all the stories, all the history they all share with each other without an once of sarcasm or annoyance.

He's charming, and Tony loves him, and Bruce hates him as much as he hates himself.

 

“Bruce ?” 

Stephen looks at him, and Bruce knows he's not supposed to be here, but on the beach, waiting for Tony and their day of snorkeling.

Bruce had hated the idea of snorkeling, and had hated the idea of them two alone on a boat even more.

“You're a genius. Tony keeps telling me, how smart you are.” Stephen is handsome, and he's exactly the kind of person Bruce would love to be. Strong. Confident. 

“I'm not sure Tony is best at reading people, sometimes.”

“Whatever it is you're doing in your head. Stop it. Tony doesn't see me. He doesn't see anyone but you.”

“And how does that make you feel ?”

Strange smiles, and Bruce knows, he knows he's right.

“You're the genius. Figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I really hope you liked it ! If you did, please consider leaving me your support, with comments and kudos ? It means the world to me.
> 
> While I have your attention, please remember to drink enough water.


End file.
